


these silkened threads

by R_Knight



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Codependency, Comic Book Science, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Reveals, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Knight/pseuds/R_Knight
Summary: “Hold on – is it human?”“Well,” Eddie starts.Venom, who’s partially separated himself, enough that he has a face with which he can look at Dan and Anne, says,“it’s perfect,”which isn’t remotely helpful.(There's going to be a symbiote baby. Dan and Anne find out.)





	these silkened threads

**Author's Note:**

> This is maybe the most ridiculous thing I've ever written. Sometimes you look into the very depths of your subconscious to figure out what to write, and what you come up with isn’t tentacle porn, but in fact ‘we’re having a baby!’ reveal fic. This is arguably more unexpected for me.
> 
> So this fic is taking the ‘Eddie and Venom have a baby’ idea (although not the storyline) from the comics and inserting it into the movie universe, a year or so post-events of the film, in a hand-wavy period of mundane happiness: for those of you that haven’t read the comics, all you have to know is that the symbiote can spawn a baby, and Eddie & Venom’s baby looks like [this.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f554a1dbbaf434b2df5b0faca0c8cb36/tumblr_pglb8tiiEX1qbqtii_540.jpg) Cute, huh? 
> 
> If you would like accompanying music, I made a ridiculous romcom style playlist [here.](https://sym-bi-ote.tumblr.com/post/179011792767/you-had-me-at-hello-an-eddievenom-romcom)

Anne finds out that they’re still bonded, predictably. Also predictably: it’s in the most terrible, absurd way possible. None of this is Eddie’s fault, although Anne seems to think otherwise, even after she’s calmed down and stopped throwing things. Not _at_ them, because Venom is feeling a little – well, overprotective would be an understatement, and she has better self-preservation instincts than anyone else in the room. Dan doesn’t count, because he’d heard ‘baby’ and apparently decided that was enough for him to get over any and all leftover worries he had about Venom.

“I can’t _believe_ ,” she says, for maybe the tenth time, then freezes. “Hold on – is it human?”

“Well,” Eddie says. Venom, who’s partially separated himself, enough that he has a face with which he can look at Dan and Anne, says, “ **it’s perfect** ,” which isn’t remotely helpful.

“It’s a Symbiote,” Eddie corrects, but adds, “it _is_ perfect,” before Venom decides that he’s insulting their baby. That they don’t even _have_ yet, because they think that it wont spawn for at least another few weeks. **We need to prepare our home Eddie. They could help.**

“What’s wrong with our home?” Eddie asks out loud, then immediately regrets it when he gets three incredulous looks pointed in his direction. **Not safe for babies** Venom says in their head, flashing images of cracks in the walls and mold in the bathroom grout. _What? Can Symbiotes even get asthma?_ **Don’t know _._ Maybe we should clean anyway. **

Anne, thankfully, forgoes making any comments on the state of his living arrangements. Honestly she’s been relatively calm about the whole thing,  besides the throwing, since she’d walked in on them talking to themselves about how exactly their bouncing baby Symbiote would be coming into the world (from the images Venom had shown him, it seemed like it would just sort of…separate itself from them. Which was a relief) and realized that not only hadn’t Venom been destroyed, but he and Eddie were still bonded, and also they were having a baby. Spawning a baby. Honestly Eddie has known for a good month now but was still struggling to wrap his brain around it.

“So,” Anne says slowly, looking between them, “does that mean you guys–”

“ _No!”_ Eddie yelps at the same time Venom says “ **Yes** ,” drawing out the S into a hiss. Anne raises her eyebrows. Dan looks a little shell-shocked.

“No,” Eddie says again, ignoring the **but we _have_ Eddie! ** in his head, “I mean, okay, yeah – but the baby isn’t, uh, made like. That.”

“With sex,” Anne says, rolling her eyes.

“ **We make a baby because we want it** ,” Venom tells her, which makes Anne laugh outright, a little mean.

“Only you Eddie,” she says, shaking her head, “only you would end up in a fulfilling relationship, committed to yourself.” Eddie thinks that’s fair, but Venom bristles under and against his skin, prickling like inverse goosebumps on the inside even as he worms his face in closer on the outside, taking more of a human shape and tucking himself against Eddie’s back with his head sort of hooked over Eddie’s shoulder. _That’s not helping prove our independence_ , Eddie thinks. Venom only rumbles back in response, a little huffy.

“ **That is not a fair assessment. Eddie is very selfless. Eddie is a hero**.”

“Yeah,” Anne allows. “Still. This is somehow not as surprising as it should be, you loving a Symbiote. I _was_ there for your first kiss.” The prickling under their skin takes on a satisfied, possessive warmth. **You didn’t even know she was there when you let us kiss you,** Venom says, not for the first time. It’s a fact that he’s unreasonably smug about. _We’re together, love. Am I still supposed to be embarrassed about that?_

“It’s not–” Eddie starts, but ultimately lets it go. They’re having a baby, there’s no point denying anything.

“Nice catch,” Anne says, and she’s smiling now, the kind of fondly exasperated look she’d have when they were together. Eddie isn’t surprised to find that it no longer makes him want to get her back. **Good _._ ** “If you think I’d believe that this isn’t serious while you’re holding hands and cuddling with him, I’d have taken that as an insult on my intelligence.”

Eddie looks down at their hands – at his hand, and the semi-solid clawed hand of Venom, clasped tightly together. He can still feel Venom at his back, pressed in close, a very pleased blanket. **They know you are mine, Eddie. Everyone should know you are mine.** Eddie doesn’t dignify that with a response, but he does let Venom feel how he feels, shares with him the warmth that’s settled in him since they’ve come back together. Positively reinforcing possessive behavior would probably be less wise if his significant other wasn’t already literally fused with him. Also Eddie has historically always gotten a little hard over a growled _mine_ at the right moment, a proprietary arm around his waist – Anne had been pretty good at that. But - **we are better**.

 _Yeah, I get it babe,_ Eddie thinks. Out loud he admits, “that’s fair,” but doesn’t untangle himself from Venom in any way. Anne rolls her eyes at him again, something that no longer irritates him like it did after they first broke up, and stands up, brushing imaginary crumbs off of her pants.

“Well if you’re all out of big reveals then Eddie, I’m going to use your bathroom,” she says, and heads out of the room. Eddie nods, then turns back to Dan, who’s still sort of frozen in his seat, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed like he’s trying to figure something out.

“You okay? You looking kinda–” Eddie waves his hand vaguely, only half paying attention to the way Venom is trailing his way up his arm, little tendrils playfully threading around his thumb and between his fingers. **He’s curious** , Venom crows, just as Dan suddenly shifts in his seat, blinking a few times.

“So you guys, uh,” he coughs into his hand, “You said that you, ah–”

“ **Have sex?** ” Venom interrupts, his voice mimicking Anne’s from earlier. Dan doesn’t choke, exactly, but he does make a sort of distressed hacking sound. “ **Would you like to know about it?** ”

“ _Nope_ ,” Eddie cuts in frantically, wishing he had some sort of spray bottle he could use on him. “No way, we are not sharing details of our – our sex life, with my ex-girlfriend’s boyfriend, and _our_ doctor.”

“I mean, doctor patient privileges,” Dan says, all professional seriousness, and Eddie wonders for a frantic second if he’s going to ask them to divulge for health related reasons; if he’s about to have the most awkward conversation of his life, more so than the awkward ‘I’m having a baby’ conversation they _just_ had (or even the terrible coming out attempt with his father), but then Dan smiles at them, his eyes creased. “I’m kidding, I wouldn’t make you tell me. Especially since the baby isn’t even related to that.”

Eddie blows out a breath, and Venom snakes a little tighter around his arm, squeezing happily and cackling in his head, against his neck. Dan laughs too, then adds enthusiastically, “I am happy to act as the equivalent of an obstetrician for you though. Since this is unprecedented, we should probably make sure you’re all healthy, that your body is no longer being hurt by the symbiosis.”

When he says it, Venom hisses sharply, an abrupt change in demeanor - prickling at their skin like he wants to take over. Eddie tries to soothe him, reaching a hand up to rest against the proximality of his cheek. “ **I am not hurting him, doctor. We would never hurt Eddie** ,” he says. Eddie thinks _I know that, I know you wouldn’t, love,_ but he continues, “ **we are happy and well fed. This heals his body. Spawning is not possible if we are hurting.** ”

Dan, to his credit, doesn’t balk, only nods seriously, “I believe you, Eddie wouldn’t have lasted this long unless at some point the organ damage had either stopped or healed. But I’d still like to keep an eye on you both to make sure everything is going okay," he says, then adds: "To keep you all safe.”

Venom absorbs that, settling back down. **He is a good doctor** , he decides, **we should say yes.**

“Yeah,” Eddie agrees out loud, then to Dan, says, “Sure, sure. That would be nice.”

*

Time passes quickly, and still busy with work and with cleaning and redecorating his flat to Venom’s liking (which involves, if he’s honest, a weird amount of throw blankets and soft pillows. He can’t imagine that a Symbiote is going to care about soft materials when it doesn’t have a human host, so either Venom is getting the ideas from Eddie, or he’s been watching _Three Men And a Baby_ while Eddie sleeps again), it’s like they blink and suddenly it’s there: this tiny little blob of a baby. His. _Theirs._

It should feel ridiculous, holding what amounts to a handful of jelly between his palms and being told “there’s your baby,” by Dan, but then it’s reaching out a little tendril to poke at his hands, wrap around one of his thumbs, and he forgets all of it. _God_. It hasn’t even really got a face yet, just some little white markings that might be eyes if he squints, but he’s still smiling like an idiot, Venom rumbling, sleepy but happy, under his skin. They had to separate for a bit so that he could spawn, and neither of them like the feeling, so he’s happy to let Venom stay inside for minute, happy happy happy.

 **It’s beautiful** **Eddie.**

“It _is_.”

They stare at it together, watching it explore their hands, poking its little tendrils up their arms and around their wrists. It doesn’t make any sounds, but Eddie imagines that he can feel a faint sort of burbling happiness, a weaker version of the emotional link between Venom and him, and when Venom extends one of his own tendrils to prod at it – to stroke its little blobby body and rumble his own **hello, baby** , he can definitely feel that spike of curious excitement.

“God that’s cute,” Dan says after a while, and Eddie looks up to see him watching through his camera, obviously filming a video. “I’m sending this to Anne, she’ll love it.” Eddie privately thinks that Anne will probably not find the baby as cute as they do, to which Venom agrees, but they can’t find it in themselves to care.

“So are you naming it?” Dan asks. “I feel bad calling it _It_ all the time.” Eddie honestly hasn’t really thought about names, or figured it’d have a weird Symbiote name like all the others, so he’s surprised when Venom thinks, **we should call it Mary.**

“Mary?”

Dan raises his eyebrows. “Ah – Mary is, uh, cute.” Eddie ignores him, trying to figure out why Venom picked something human, and why _Mary_ of all names, but then Venom offers up a memory of his TV screen, turned on while Eddie slept, a scene playing with – _oh_. Eddie Laughs. _Okay, all right. Mary it is._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the baby is named after the baby from Three Men and A Baby.
> 
> I don’t really know how the baby symbiotes like, function, or if there’s even any specific canon facts about them I’ve missed, so most of that aspect is made up. Otherwise, the baby, the ‘it’s beautiful eddie’/'it is' exchange, the pet-names, the hand-holding, Venom’s speech patterns and Venom watching TV while Eddie sleeps are all canonical. It’s all love baby.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I've also made a Venom sideblog [here](https://sym-bi-ote.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk/ask questions etc.


End file.
